Kyokun, Want a Kiss?
by lfangirl111
Summary: Tohru wants to give Kyo a kiss! The title says all... doesn't it? :D fufufuf... tohruXkyo, the greatest couple in anime history, thank you very much.


The chocolates were burning a hole in her hand. She needed to give them away before she ate them all… but to who? Suddenly, Kyo walked into the room, a towel around his neck. He muttered a quick hello to Tohru, more concentrated on getting some water than her for the moment. Tohru watched him walk towards the fridge, her hand outstretched so that the few pieces of chocolate that she had in her hand were in plain view. Her eyes traveled between the two objects, Kyo to the kisses to Kyo and then back again. And then a smile lit her face. Clenching her fist once again, she trotted towards him.

"Kyo-kun!" she said, catching his attention. He turned, looking at her while he drank from a water bottle. She stopped just in front of him. "Would you like some Kisses?" His face shot to a bright red, and he choked on the water he'd been drinking, spewing it in a direction away from Tohru, thankfully. "K-Kyo-kun!" she cried in surprise, putting her hand on his back. He shook her off, coughing and gasping from the water.

"Ar-Are you crazy!?" he yelled when he could finally breath normally. Tohru's face fell, her mind fumbling over what had taken place. She had offended him…

"Of course. What was I thinking. I should have remembered you don't like chocolates," Tohru muttered, her eyes cast down. Kyo stepped back, confusion crossing his face.

"T-Tohr… What?"

"I need to clean that up before someone slips," she said, looking up suddenly, her face bright once again. A light blush had remained on her cheeks tho' and Kyo could practically feel the hurt. iIdiot!/i he thought as she turned away, and he reached out to stop her, his hand falling on her small shoulder.

"Chocolates? Tohru, what are you talking about?" Kyo asked, spinning her around to face him. Her wide eyes met his, and she held out her hand, the Kisses still in the palm of her hand. Kyo stared at the chocolates, his mind slowly processing all she had said. And then he slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Eh?" Tohru asked, her head cocking to the side as she looked at him. Was he okay?

"Sorry, sorry," he said quickly, a secret smile lifting his lips as he waved his hands in front of him as a gesture of reassurance. "I thought…" He froze, his eyes meeting hers once again. She merely looked up at him, clueless.

"You thought..." she repeated, waiting. Again, his cheeks gained a pink color and he thought better of what he was going to say. Shaking his head, he put his hand on top of hers with the chocolate.

"Nothing. Of course I'll have some chocolate Kisses," he said, giving her a small, rare smile. Her return smile was wide, her happiness practically overflowing. Than she turned, set on finding the towels to clean up Kyo's spilled water (and spit. XD) For a moment, Kyo just watched her leave, his hand holding 

the pieces of chocolate palm up and open. Then, he got a brilliant idea. Placing the kisses on top of the fridge behind him, he took a deep breath, his eyes on Tohru.

"Hey, Tohru," he said, catching her attention. She turned back to him, her head cocked once again. He took a step towards her, his hands digging into his pockets. "Want some kisses?" he asked, still walking towards her. A look of confusion crossed her face and she murmured an, "eh?" A blush suddenly rose on her cheeks as a look of shock crossed her face. Kyo hesitated his approach, wondering if the same idea had crossed her mind. If he could have read her thoughts, however…

iDoes Kyo-kun really not like chocolate?/i she was thinking in distress, her hand coming to cover her mouth. iMaybe I offended him and he's just too nice to tell me! But… but then… why did he take them?/i Completely confused and wondering what he was going on about, Tohru slowly nodded. Encouraged, Kyo once again started to walk towards her. Her eyes went to his pockets expectantly. She was so focused, she didn't notice him bend down until his lips touched her cheek. Shocked, she found she couldn't move. When he pulled back, his eyes met hers. Both were blushing a bright red.

"Thanks for the chocolate," he said hesitating, to leave. She nodded, her cheeks a bright red. And then, there was silence. An awkward silence. He'd gotten up the courage, he'd kissed her cheek, now what was he supposed to do?

Our little Kyo-kun was saved from deciding however when Shigure and Yuki walked in, their arms full of books. The two froze, their eyes on the pair in the center of the room who stood fairly close together, their faces a lovely vermillion. With all the tact that he had, Shigure dropped his pile of books to slap a hand to his face, a shocked expression marring that lovely Sohma face.

"Kyo-kun! I knew you were a pervert, but how could you?" Shigure cried dramatically. Yuki rolled his eyes and moved on so he could pile the books on their table.

"What?! What did I do!" Kyo asked, jumping away from Tohru, his hackles raised.

"You have tainted our dear Tohru-kun!" Shigure replied, his voice shocked. In a very… Shigure like fashion, he found his way onto Kyo's back. "Don't worry, Tohru-kun. We'll save you from the evil Kyo!"

"Eh?" Tohru's eyes widened, her hands out as if warding Shigure off. "Evil?"

"Don't listen to him!" Kyo sputtered, spinning out from under Shigure and trying to get out of the room. Unfortunately, he managed to find the puddle everyone had forgotten. With the grace of our Kyo-kun, one foot slid one way and the other split in another direction. From there, the rest was inevitable. To keep his balance, Kyo's hand shot out to latch onto the fridge. It didn't aid him much as the entire thing tilted with him, food spilling out as he fell to the floor. Everything landed with a resounding crash.

All was silent as everyone remained frozen, Kyo wallowing in self pity while Tohru and Shigure just stared, not really comprehending. Yuki, on the other hand, merely smirked. "Nice going, stupid Cat," he said, breaking the silence.

"You wanna mess with me, Rat Boy?!" Kyo screeched, his fists coming down in a broken jar of mayo.

"Eh? Eh!? K-Kyo-kun!" Tohru cried, panic edging into her. "Kyo-kun! Are you okay!"

"Eh? Uh… Tohru, I'm fine," he said, not knowing who to deal with first.

"But you fell! And now… food… And you're wet! You'll catch cold…! but… Kyo-kun! Blood! You-blood!" She rushed over to him, halfway on her knees, wondering if she should touch the offended cheek of not. Noticing where her attention had gone, Kyo lifted the non-Mayo-ed hand to his cheek, pulling it back with a little blood on his fingers.

"We have to take care of you!" she cried, grabbing his arm and tugging on him to get up. Sighing, Kyo bowed his head, defeated.

"You know what? I give up," he said, standing suddenly and pulling Tohru with him. "Just… take care of me and get it over with," he said, allowing her to lead him out. It's not like it was going to kill him, was it?

bA/N/b Did I have fun with this? Yes, yes I did. Not set at any particular time nor are there any spoilers within. Just written because I needed to write something cute… I guess that day had been a really bad one… Anyway, this is old. Don't judge it too harshly. Thanks for reading.


End file.
